


Thanks For the Memories

by KizaRose, Mi (myliesboundbythread), YumishioriRhul



Series: Infinity on High [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Multi, Post-Game, semi Eterniers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaRose/pseuds/KizaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/Mi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: After all that's happened between Leon and Piers, it's about time Raihan got to join in on the fun~ (continuation from Sugar, We're Going Down)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Guzma/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Infinity on High [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. ...The other Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the "Alternate" fic after Sugar, We're Going Down! I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first one <3 Let's see how many chapters this one goes to! ****First chapter is by Kiza, I only added in the end and a few sentences****

"Look at you, look at you." Raihan sang once he got closer to the musician. Piers turned and smirked at him in greeting, "Hair down. Piercings in. And what's this? A new choker? Looks way better than the other one for sure." He grinned, "And that confidence! Beautiful. Beautiful. You're a shining star." Piers laughed as Raihan used his fingers to frame him

"Surprised ya ain't actually takin’ pictures o’ me right now." Piers teased. 

"Oh...oh... you want pictures? I'll give you pictures then." Raihan grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jacket. Piers rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded, "Alright sexy. Give the camera some love." 

The next few minutes consisted of Piers posing for their impromptu photoshoot and Raihan capturing every single good angle. The smile never faded from Piers' face. 

Raihan grin softened, "Now this is the Piers I know. You look great. And I mean that in every sense." 

Piers blushed and looked up, his long hair blowing in the wind. He leaned on the railing overlooking the pond and let out a content sigh, "Thanks. I never thought ’d feel like this again. Feel like m’self." He turned his attention to Raihan, "An’ I have ya t’ thank for that." 

Raihan scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "I think you're mixing me with Lee. I didn't do much." 

"Ya did more than ya think."

“Why’d you call me out here, Piers?” Raihan looked at the singer while he leaned over the railing.

Piers fiddled with his choker as he looked up at the moon, a soft smile on his lips, “’ve been thinkin’. After all th’ crap that’s been goin’ on w’ Jaxon, it started puttin’ a lot o’ things in perspective. More specifically, m’ feelin’s for ya.” 

Raihan sighed, “Piers. We’ve been over this already. You don’t have to try to force yourself to like me back.” The dragon tamer looked down, “As long as you’re happy, that’s enough for me.” 

“Well that’s th’ thing, Rai. ’m not forcin’ anythin’. Look. Yeah, ’m happy w’ Lee. I like ‘im a lot an’ he treats me right. But…” Piers closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.    
  


“But?” Raihan said, a hint of anger tingeing his voice. 

“But… Somethin’s missin’. Both o’ us can feel it. Actually, Lee was th’ one t’ point it out.” Piers opened his eyes, “He knows that 'm not fully in our relationship because well…." The singer turned his attention directly towards Raihan, his loose hair blowing in the small breeze, "part o’ m’ ‘eart lies w’ ya.” 

“What…?” A hint of a blush tinted the dragon tamer’s cheeks, though the darkness both in his skin and the night hid it. He turned towards the rock star only to behold a look so soft that it made his heart leap. 

“Both ya an’ Lee were there for me during m’ darkest hour. An’ while bein’ w’ Leon ‘as let me open m’ ‘eart back up an’ love again, if it weren’t for ya I wouldn’t even be here right now.” Piers looked back towards the water, a thoughtful look in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips, “I… never told anyone this, but… that day we slept together, I was goin’ t’ take m’ life....twice. Th’ first time, I almost threw m’self off one o’ th’ cliffs 'round Spikemuth. Leon stopped that one. An’ th’ other...was later that night." He held up his right hand, looking at the faint scar on it, "I had a shard o’ mirror in m’ ‘and that I was goin’ t’ use t’ slit m’ wrist w’. It was only a breath away when I heard ya knockin’ on m’ door. If ya wouldn’t’ve come, or even come a second later… ’d be dead right now,” he turned his attention back towards Raihan, “Ya saved m’ life, Rai.” 

Raihan’s mouth gaped open, either by the part where he inadvertantily prevented Piers from commiting suicide, or the semi confession. 

Seeing as though the dragon tamer was at a loss for words, Piers continued, “What ’m gettin’ at is I really stopped an’ considered ‘ow much ya meant t’ me. Ya supported me an’ Lee gettin’ together. Ya ‘elped protect me from Jaxon. Ya’ve done so much for me. I wouldn’t be th’ person I am now if it weren't for ya. I know it was probably hard for ya t’ watch me go t’ yer best friend rather than ya, but ya still encouraged it. I remember our conversation from tha cafe. ‘It could be love if I stopped bein’ stubborn.’ I said. An’ I was right. Truth is, I do ‘ave feelin’s for ya Raihan. An’ I can say that it all started w’ our one night stand. I still think ‘bout it, even now. ‘ow ya were w’ me. ‘ow ya put m’ needs first an’ did what ya could. I was fallin’ deeper an’ deeper in th’ pit o’ despair, but ya were there t’ pull me out. At first, I thought those feelin’s were jus’ because I was desperate. Ya were th’ first t’ not treat me like I was less than human. So I clung t’ ya. But that in turn made me question m’ feelin’s. So I pushed them away. But now,” Piers’ expression lit up, “I can now say, w’ full confidence, that I do, in fact, love ya Raihan.”

Raihan’s heart leaped at Piers’ confession. His pulse raced and a blush tinted his features. The dragon tamer was half tempted to believe this all was a dream. How long had he  _ wanted _ Piers to say these things to him… how he’d always wanted it to be  _ him  _ that Piers dated, that Piers loved. Now he was saying these things and Raihan was absolutely speechless.

“I love ya th’ same way I love Lee. An’ I want ya th’ same way I want ‘im. We talked ‘bout it, an’ well...Lee isn’t against th’ idea o’ me dating both o’ ya. In fact, he encouraged it.”

Raihan shut his eyes, both trying to avoid looking at the shorter man and trying to prevent the tears gathering behind his eyes from falling, "Piers… you can't say things like that. If you do, I won't be able to hold back and...Lee...and-" the gentle touch of Piers' hand on his face cut him off. The singer turned his head so they were both staring directly into each other's eyes. 

"I told ya...It's okay. Ya don' need t’ 'old back anymore." Piers smiled softly at the taller man, "Jus’ snog me already." 

Raihan didn’t need anymore encouragement after that as he grabbed both sides of Piers’ head and pressed deeply onto the singer’s lips. The sensation shot straight through both of their spines as a long-suppressed hunger took over; Piers’ hands moving to grip the other’s. The cold metal of the lip rings quickly warmed up with the heat from Raihan’s breath as they moved in time with each other. He let his fingers comb through the soft, two-toned hair; eliciting a soft, contented moan from the singer. Slowly, both of their arms migrated to the rest of their bodies to encase each other in a tight embrace. They parted enough for Raihan to rest his forehead on the other man’s, tearfully gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I wanted this for so long.” Raihan choked back. His eyes stung with tears; trying as much as he could to keep them from falling. His efforts were in vain as he felt Piers run his thumbs over his cheeks. 

“’m sorry it took me this long, then.” Piers panted

“But…Lee,” Raihan’s voice cracked, “I don’t...I can’t get in between you two.”

“You won’t Rai. I can assure you of that.” A voice startled the dragon tamer. A mixture of confusion and fear shot through his body when he caught sight of Leon strolling up to the duo. Piers smiled and reached out his hand towards the ex-champ, leaving the other still wrapped around the Hammerlocke Gym Leader. 

“Leon...I... I’m…” Raihan stuttered. 

Leon just placed a hand up while giving them both a soft smile, “As Piers said, it’s okay. I want Piers to be happy. And I know he won’t completely be if there is still a part of him that yearns for you. Piers had the same reservations, but like he mentioned, I’m okay with you and him being together while me and him are.” 

“You’re insane. You’re really okay with your boyfriend being with someone else? You’re really okay with  _ me _ being with him?” 

“I’m okay with it  _ because _ it’s you Rai. I’ll admit, I was pretty bothered by the fact you two slept together. But once I found out  _ why _ , I was actually relieved. And I realized your feelings for Piers went so much deeper than I thought.” Leon brought his and Piers’ clasped hands to his lips, “Besides, there aren’t any rules here saying someone can’t have two partners.”

Raihan gaped at the ex-champ, “That’s not the point, I-” He tried finding the words, but couldn’t quite grasp them, so he jumped when he felt Piers grip his hand, “Piers?”

The singer was looking down, a thoughtful look across his face, “Ya once told me it’s okay t’ be selfish sometimes. That if I want somthin’, I don’t ‘ave t’ feel bad about wantin’ it. So that’s what ’m doin’. I want this more than I ever wanted anythin’.” The singer looked as if he was fighting back tears as he brought both Raihan and Leon’s hands to his chest, “’ve never felt more loved an’ ‘appy than when ’m w’ th’ both o’ ya. I never ‘ad this w’ Jaxon. He never let me. But now that ’ve gotten a taste of what real love is, I never want t’ let it go,” Piers’ shocking green eyes looked directly into Raihan’s; an act that nearly knocked the wind out of him. A fire burned in his irises that the dragon tamer once recalled to be incredibly dim. “I love ya both. I love ya Lee." He glanced at the ex-champ" Because ya ‘elp me know th’ beauty o’ life again. An’ I love ya too Rai," he looked back at the other," It’s because o’ ya that I realized I truly am worthy o’ love.” 

Both men reached out their hands to wipe away the tears that started falling down Piers’ face. The two of them shared a look of understanding before the pulled the singer into a strong embrace. The three of them held each other in their arms for what seemed like hours; soft sobs and tears the only sound that could be heard from the three of them. 

Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away. Raihan was the first to speak, “Well after all of that...How the hell could I say no?” He was met with a huge, relieved smile from Piers as he moved a piece of hair from the singer's face. He then moved his attention to Leon, “My question though Lee, is where does this leave us?” He scratched the back of his head.

Leon brought his hand up to his chin, “Well as far as I’m concerned, I don’t really see that much changing between us.” He looked at his rival, “I mean, we already hang out a lot anyways. So it’s not like we have to be weird around each other when it comes to Piers. You’re my best friend Rai. So I trust you. We can stay as we are, or become something more. Either way, I’m not against sharing a few more  _ intimate _ moments with you both.” He shot a look at a smirking Piers. 

Raihan raised an eyebrow, “Oh… Is that right?” he grinned, “So, we oreoing this bitch?”

Piers shrugged, “What can I say? Who wouldn’t want t’ be in b’tween th’ two sexiest men in Galar?” he purred, winking at both of them. Leon coughed while blushing bright crimson while Raihan just crossed his arms and covered his mouth, clearly impressed.

“Not gonna lie, I’m liking this Piers more and more.” Raihan laughed. He patted Leon on the back, a fire igniting in his eyes, “Don’t feel too bad when you see mine, bro.” 

Leon shot back of equal intensity, “I don’t know. You might not even be able to handle mine.” 

“Oh is that so? Why don’t you prove it then?”

“Are you asking to get fucked? Because it sounds like you just asked to get fucked.” 

“Maybe I was. Or maybe I was talking about who can make Piers scream their name first.” Raihan shot Leon a cheeky grin. Standing off to the side, Piers finally couldn’t take it anymore and released a full, genuine laugh.

“Are ya blokes...really comparin’ ya dick sizes...an’ makin’ a competition out o’ fuckin’ me?” The singer weezed until more tears were running down his face. His laugh brought two affectionate smiles to the rivals’ faces. 

“Well, regardless. The point is, we’re all together, so now we have to fight to protect it.” Leon said, taking one of Piers’ hands.

Raihan reached down and held the other, pulling it to his lips, “There is no way in hell I’m gonna let Jaxon take you from us. You don’t belong to anyone, much less that brand of Tauros shite.” Piers gazed into the eyes of his partners and smiled. He gave both of their hands a squeeze.

_ Thank you.  _ He said in his head.  **“** With ya loons on m’ team, I know I can win this. ’ll make sure that shitstain never shows ‘is face around us again.” 

“That tosser is facing the strongest team in Galar. He doesn’t have a chance in hell now.” A wicked and determined grin crept up on Raihan’s face. Both Leon and Piers returned the look. 

“That motherfucking cunt won’t know what hit him.” Leon scoffed. Both the musician and the dragon tamer stared wide-eyed at the ex-champ.

“Lee…” Raihan said.

“What?” Leon looked at them concerned.

“Language.” Piers smirked.   
  
This sent the three of them into a fit of laughter before the singer sighed contently. He gripped both of his boyfriend’s hands tightly. “It’s gettin’ late, let’s ‘ead t’ the Wild Area, yea?”   
  
Leon and Raihan both nodded as the taller of the three pulled out his phone and called a Corvitaxi.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. It's an Arms Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers, Leon, and Raihan begin their routines for training in the wild area and Piers gets an unexpected visitor.

Settling on a toppled over log, light teal eyes scanned the camp he and his boyfriends had set up. The location wasn’t too terrible, set up on the ledge overlooking the Lake of Outrage. The height gave them a great vantage point over this section of the Wild Area. Currently, Raihan was training a few of his newly hatched pokemon; a Trapinch, Goomy, and Silicobra. Watching the Dragon Tamer in action was art in and of itself. He could just watch him all day if he could, but the rockstar had other pressing matters.   
  
Piers pulled out the few pokemon toys he had, the scent of curry filling his nose. He turned to look at Leon, his boyfriend making curry with his pokemon. The sight of Char holding a box of  _ normal _ Curry in his hands made the singer snicker, knowing the pokemon probably was insistent on making sure the ex-champ used the  _ right  _ curry this time. Shaking his head, Piers looked over his pokemon.   
  
Eric; his Toxtricity, was locked in conversation with Starchild. The Obstagoon looked to be very lost in the conversation with the other pokemon. Sid Vicious and Luna were currently racing one another, which was quite the sight to watch his Malamar “running” next to his Sylveon. Busy looking at his other pokemon, Piers nearly missed Slash pouncing over to him. The little Litten mewed up at him. The singer reached down and pet his ears gently, “Ya ready t’ play for a bit, Slash?”   
  
The pokemon mewed at him again, Piers reaching under his ponytail to remove Synyster from his hair. As he gently set the Noibat on the ground, he noticed Slash wasn’t sitting in front of him. His brows knit as he looked around, where did he go?   
  
“Lookin’ for this?”    
  
Piers froze at the voice and his eyes widened.  _ No… it can't be…  _ The singer's head whipped as he looked over his shoulder. He stared in complete shock and wonder at the man standing in his view, holding Slash in his hands. 

" _ Guzma?! _ " The rockstar exclaimed, jumping up from his stump, Synyster having moved onto his arm. The little Noibat comically hung from Piers's elbow. 

"Yea, surprise! It's ya boy!" The rapper smirked at him. The litten mewed in response, purring loudly. 

Moving Synyster back to his ponytail, the rockstar dashed at the rapper. Slash moved up into Guzma's hair right before Piers tackled the man in a hug. The smaller man clung to the taller before drawing back to look him in his eyes. "but  _ ‘ow _ ?"

Raihan and Leon moved over to the two of them. Leon was curious about who this guy was that his boyfriend was clung to. Before he could ask, the Dragon Tamer piped up. "I knew he was a friend so I thought, hell… why not invite him to see you kick Jaxon's ass in a poke battle?"   
Piers worried his bottom lip as he pulled away from the rapper, gaining an arched brow from Guzma. The rockstar sat back down on the Log, watch Slash jump back to the ground, padding over to him and meowing. He pet the Litten, as he looked at his feet nervously. “Uhm… Lee...can we talk for a moment?” He asked softly.    
  
Raihan snorted, “Hey! Remember I’m dating you too, so you can talk to me as well, Piers!”    
  
The rockstar winced and he sighed, putting his head in his hands, “Guzma’s m’ fuck buddy…” He blurted out.    
  
“Wait… What?!” The Dragon Tamer looked taken aback.    
  
Leon hummed and sat by Piers, taking his hand in his own, “Piers…”   
  
“‘M sorry Lee… I was gonna cut it off w’ Guz t’morrow… That’s when we normally talk... “ The rockstar buried his face against his free arm. “I… was gonna tell ya… ‘m sorry…” He felt Leon pull him close and hug him.   
  
“It’s okay Piers, really. I’m not upset. I know you had your reasons.” The ex-champ rubbed his back before kissing his temple.    
  
Guzma scratched the back of his neck, “Ah, so… you’re gonna end our deal huh? I can’t blame ya. Ya got two really great boyfriends…”   
  
“I never said he  _ had _ to cut off his arrangement with you.” Leon shrugged.   
  
“What?! Lee you can’t be serious!” Raihan growled. He shrunk back when the purple-haired man glared at him.   
  
“If I can let you date Piers, why can’t  _ we  _ allow him to keep his fuck buddy?” The tanned man asked his best friend.    
  
**_Piers sat on the couch with Leon, nervously worrying the hem of his shirt. “Lee… ‘ve done a lot o’ thinkin’ lately… an’... well…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Raihan?” Leon asked and he watched his boyfriend nod. The ex-champ chuckled some, “Are you sure that this is how you really feel about him?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Y-yea… but I ain’t gotta--”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Okay.” Leon interrupted him._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Okay?” Piers looked at him in surprise._ ** **_  
_ ** **_“Yeah. I love you, and if this is what you want, then why should I bar your way? At the end of the day, you go home with me.” Leon smiled at him tenderly._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Raihan looked ashamed of himself, “You’ve got a point, Lee.” He sighed and nodded. “If you want this still, as Leon says, then why should we stop you?”   
  
Piers stared at them in disbelief then looked to Guzma. The rapper smirked and shrugged, “I’m okay with ya having these guys as boyfriends and me as a side thing.”    
  
The rockstar burst into happy tears, “‘m th-the luckiest guy in th’ whole bloody world.” He sniffled wiping at his eyes. After taking a few moments to collect himself, Piers pat the log on the free side of him. Raihan shook his head, smirking as Guzma sat to Piers’s right. Leon leaned over and kissed the rockstar’s cheek with a happy smile, getting up to tend to the curry once more.    
  
The pale man grabbed out the cat toy as Slash and Synyster settled in front of him. He slowly swung the toy back and forth, the Litten moving to pounce position as the Noibat fluttered up, both striking together. Guzma chuckled, “Man, you’ve done well raising Slash. He’s gotten so big since I last saw him.”   
  
“I did m’ best. He was a picky baby…” Piers smiled tenderly, swinging the toy faster. A soft silence followed as the singer watched the two pokemon playing with the feather tipped toy in his hand as he swung it all around.    
  
“... I disbanded Team Skull.”   
  
Piers nearly dropped the toy, head snapping in Guzma’s direction. “Wh-what?! When?!”   
  
The rapper shrugged, “A month or two after I visited you three years ago.”   
  
“Why? What happened?” The rockstar set the toy down, petting Slash and Synyster as he stared at his fuck buddy.   
  
Guzma scratched the back of his neck and shrugged dramatically. “Man I dunno! Things didn’t fuckin’ feel right! So I just, I disbanded the Team. There was no reason to keep goin’ if I wasn’t as good of a role model as I thought I was.” He threw his hands up. Piers grabbed at his arms and looked at where the tattoos used to be on the other man. A sad look crossed his face. “Oh c’mon, Piers. Ya told me to do what I felt was right and I did. I’m still rehabbing pokemon and doing some good for once in my life.”    
  
The rockstar nodded and let his hands fall to his lap. Guzma opened his mouth to say something when Leon whistled.    
  
“Curry is done!” The ex-champ beamed.    
The rapper watched the rockstar nod and stand, offering out his hand. Guzma took it, standing up as he followed the shorter male. “Food will do us some good.” He heard Piers mutter.    
  
This might end up being a long day for him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to write. I was having all sorts of issues getting it started. I hope you guys enjoy though!


	3. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets a call and a request to push back the battle, He accepts only to have something terrible happen.

Piers huffed irritatedly, staring at his phone is absolute anger. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leon gave him a gentle smile, “This is a good thing, right? Now you should have plenty of time to train your pokemon now!” He beamed.    
  
“I mean… yes… but it was only days away an’ I was really int’ m’ trainin’ routine.” He sighed. He felt the ex-champ’s hand move to rub his back.    
  
“I know, love. I’m sorry, but at least you’ll be able to kick his arse still?” the tanned male offered.   
  
“You bet your ass he will!” Guzma chimed in.    
  
Raihan nodded in agreement, grinning, “He’s got us to help him, he’s got this fight in the bag!”   
  
The rockstar crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head as he watched his lovers chat as they all packed up their camp. He smiled tenderly before he went back to packing away the pokemon toys. He moved to check and make sure all their Pokemon were in their respective Pokeballs, nodding when he was sure they all were.   
  
Piers stretched his arms above his head, popping his back with a satisfied sigh. He looked over to see all three staring at him in worry. He rolled his eyes, “‘m fine, I promise. It was a good pop, felt nice.”   
  
Happy with his answer, the other three men went back to what they were doing. After a moment, Raihan checked his phone and cursed. “We’re too close to the Lake of Outrage, so we have to walk closer to Hammerlocke so the Corvitaxi can safely pick us up.” The Dragon Tamer grumbled.    
  
The singer shrugged, “Gotta d’ what we gotta d’.” He picked up what bags he could, watching the other three do the same before they started their trek closer to Hammerlocke. The walk wasn’t long, but there was a good amount of chatter going on as they walked.    
  
“I still can’t believe that fuckboi decided he needed a month to promote a match between him and Piers.” Guzma snorted.   
  
“Yea, that was completely a dick move.” Raihan huffed.    
  
Not wanting to really hear any more about his ex, Piers piped up. “So, Rai… did ya ever frame that shirt I kissed?”   
  
All three men stopped and looked at him.   
  
“Shirt ya kissed?” The rapper asked before Leon burst into laughter at how red the Dragon Tamer’s face was.   
  
“Oh yea, Rai sent mister ex-champ ‘ere t’ one o’ m’ concerts t’ fuck w’ me an’ so I kissed th’ band tee he loaned Lee to piss ‘im off.” Piers explained. Guzma “ahh”d and nodded in understanding.    
  
“You know what, yes. Yes, I fucking did.” The Dragon Gym Leader pulled a frame out of his jacket pocket and showed off the framed purple lipstick kiss. “I don’t have anything to hide, so yes. I got it framed. Happy?”   
  
Leon laughed more, ‘You’re never gonna live this down Rai!” He grinned at his best friend and rival, chuckling as Raihan playfully shoved him.    
  
“Do ya always act like this?” The rapper asked, getting nods in response from the other two males as they all started walking again.    
  
Piers smirked and shook his head, following until he heard a bush rustle. His eyes followed the sound as he lagged behind his boyfriends. He saw the tail of a pokemon and carefully moved over to it, “Are ya ‘urt?” He asked gently as he knelt. Reaching out, he heard a warning growl and he drew back. “Okay… I get it, take yer time.” He waited for what felt like a while before trying to reach out again.    
  
A hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward and silencing him before he could make a sound.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Piers has  _ got  _ to be sick of you two acting like this all the time, right Piers?” Guzma stopped when the rockstar didn’t answer him. “Piers?” He turned around and didn’t see him. “Hey… uh...Rai and Lee… I think we got a problem.”    
  
Leon and Raihan stopped and looked at him before realizing Piers wasn’t with them anymore. The dragon Tamer cursed under his breath, “Where did he go?”   
  
“He probably found a Pokemon in need, let’s just backtrack and see if we can’t find him.” The ex-champ suggested, getting nods in response.    
  
The three men retraced their steps, calling out to Piers and looking all over. All three of them were worried about the Rockstar, knowing he wouldn’t have left without saying something to them. Leon was trying really hard not to think the worst happened, watching their tracks. He paused when he noticed a set of boot prints leading to a bush nearby. “Hey guys, I think Piers was here.” He called to the other two.    
  
Raihan and Guzma rushed over to Leon, looking around the bush. The tallest of the three leaned down, snatching up Piers’s jacket from the ground. He showed it to the ex-champ and rapper, all three cursing at the same time. “We gotta find him…”    
  
“But how?” Guzma asked, growling in frustration.    
  
Leon picked up something off the ground that looked like a rather expensive cufflink. His expression darkened, “I think I know where he is… and who snatched up Piers…” the ex-champ growled in the back of his throat as he held the cufflink up.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jaxon grunted as he shifted Piers’s slumped body to his opposite shoulder, “Always so bloody boney. You need to lose weight, love.” He crooned to the unconscious singer.    
  
“You want him to lose weight? That can  _ easily _ be arranged.” Rose snorted and slapped Jaxon across the back of his head. “Though, had you actually did what I  _ told  _ you to do right the  _ first time  _ we wouldn’t be in this mess.”    
  
“If we get caught though, won’t you go back to prison for much longer than your last sentence?” The blonde model asked as he rubbed the back of his head, following his father.    
  
“Hah, let’s see them catch me. The Darkest Day was the  _ least  _ of their worries.” He smirked as he looked over Piers, “No… they’ll regret locking me up for something so mediocre.”   
  
Jaxon frowned some, “You promised you weren’t gonna hurt him, just collar him and make him obedient so I can have him never leave me.”   
  
“And that’s what I’m going to do, what made you think I was going to do differently?” The ex-chairman asked.    
  
The model went silent before shrugging, “I fucked up once, I won’t do it again. This time Piers will never leave me~” He purred, slightly slinging Piers around.    
  
“We’ll see if you do or not, Jaxon. Now shut the fuck up. No one knows I’m out yet and I prefer to stay under the radar until I have all the pieces in place.” Rose growled in a whisper.   
  
“Sorry…” Jaxon winced and whispered back.    
  
They walked silently up the back alleys of Hammerlocke before slipping into the Vault easily. It seemed that Rose’s credentials still worked. “Stupid blokes.” He chuckled, slipping further underground.    
  
“Those little brats thought they caught Eternatus… wait until they find out that he’s missing from their party or Boxes. No one simply keeps him caught… especially when he’s currently occupied.” Rose chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry Eternatus, you’ll soon have a new battery, and then we’ll be ready to take this World.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed~


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon, Raihan, and Guzma make their way through the Vault to save Piers and find something they never expected.

Blinking his eyes open, Piers groaned. His head lolled about as he heard voices. It was difficult for him to make out what was being said but he recognized the harsh sting of being backhanded across the face. The rockstar hissed in pain as he started to gain focus.    
  
“There we are. Did you sleep well Piers?” It was Rose’s voice. This made the singer’s head snap up, causing him to wince from a terrible headache.    
  
“Th’ fuck?” He hissed out. Piers felt his hair yanked backwards, growling as he made eye contact with Jaxon. “I shoulda fuckin’ known ya were up t’ some bullshite.” He spit at his ex. Jaxon shoved his head back upright.   
  
“You’re finally gonna be mine, pokemon battle or not,” Jaxon whispered in his ear. He stepped back and smiled, “I’m going to get going. Call me when you’re done.” He stepped away from Piers and walked out the door.    
  
The singer tried to follow after him, only to find himself tied to the wall. He heard Rose click his tongue at him, shaking his head. “So desperate to leave? Sorry, but you aren’t going anywhere, Piers.” The ex-chairman walked over to a console, typing something on it.    
  
“Th’ fuck are ya plannin’?” Piers growled out. He froze as he saw the silhouette of Eternatus glide across the wall across from him. “‘ow th’ fuck? Didn’t one o’ th’ twins catch Eternatus?!”    
  
Rose laughed, “They  _ thought _ they caught Eternatus. Really, they caught a part of him. I hadn’t fully summoned him when they battled.” He finished typing and moved over to Piers. “Soon, he will be complete and I  _ will  _ fully summon him this time.”   
  
As Rose gripped his chin tight, the singer glared at him, “I ain’t gonna b’ any part o’ yer plan, ya sick son o’ bitch.” He spit in the ex-chairman’s face.    
  
Rose snarled, backhanding Piers yet again. He grabbed his chin roughly, “You’re going to do what I say for fucking once.” He shoved Piers’s head back.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Raihan whipped out his card key, holding it up to the keypad before he opened the door leading into the Vault. He watched Leon and Guzma walk past him before following behind them. “You sure Piers is gonna be in the Vault?”   
  
“Not in the main part, Rose had an underground lab.” The ex-champ answered smoothly.    
  
“He  _ what _ ? How the hell do you even know this, Lee?” the Dragon Tamer asked as he started to lead them through the Vault, watching the current Chairman stride right past him. He paused, staring as Leon seemed to know where the hell he was going for once in his life. Rubbing his eyes, Raihan quickly followed after Leon and Guzma.    
  
“Rose showed me everything… but never told me all of his plans. When he “brought about the Darkest Day”, I always thought that wasn’t his true intention… that he had something much larger… and darker up his sleeves.” The ex-champ explained as he easily navigated the Vault and led the other two men deeper below Hammerlocke Stadium.    
  
“Shit man, the fuck did I miss over here in Galar?” Guzma muttered, keeping up easily with Leon as he started weaving down a few hallways and staircases.    
  
“Some crazy shite, man. Once we get Piers back, I’ll fill you in. I’m sure Piers has choice words he’d like to say about the whole situation.” Raihan smirked some as they came to another door that required a key card.    
  
Leon pulled out his own key card, holding it up to the mechanism before opening the door. He watched a stunned look cross Raihan’s face as he led him and Guzma down a spiral staircase.    
  
“How long has this been here?” The Dragon Tamer asked.    
  
“Centuries? I’m not sure, Rose was never clear on that part.” The ex-champ muttered. “But he was stupid enough to think I wouldn’t remember how to get here, which made him stupid enough to show me this place. Last time I was here, he had a lot of weird experiments going on.”   
  
“So that shite about him creating a new Type:Null wasn’t just a rumor?” Raihan near growled.   
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa… this fucker made new Type:Nulls? The fuck ya say? How?” Guzma snarled.   
  
Leon shrugged, “He never told me about the inner workings of his experiments. He thought I was too stupid to understand.” He jogged down the last few steps, opening the wooden door and looking around. “We have one more spiral flight to go down…” He whispered.   
  
“Why are you whispering, Lee?” The dragon tamer asked.    
  
“Shh… voices carry pretty well in this area… we don’t want Rose to know we’re here…” The current Chairman spoke.   
  
“True…” Raihan whispered in response, following Leon and Guzma once they moved through the hallway.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers growled as he pulled on the ropes binding him to the wall currently.    
  
“Struggle all you like, Piers. You’re not going anywhere.” Rose spoke, typing on the console again. The singer could hear what sounded like old gears grinding together.    
  
It was pretty irritating to listen to. It was so noisy, Piers could feel a headache coming on. He only noticed his headache was still there when the grinding gears stopped. The rockstar stared in disbelief at what laid before him now.    
  
Lowered from the ceiling, a glass coffin was on display before Piers. Rose walked over to it and lightly pat the lid. “You know, I thought that a dead man would never sustain Eternatus as long as this one has…”   
  
_ No… oh Arceus no…. _ _   
_ _   
_ “... but, I have to give it to your  _ dad _ , Piers. Even in death, Zack was damn stubborn.” Rose hit a button on the coffin and the lid lifted open.    
  
It took a few moments before Piers was hit dead on with a horrible headache, barely able to keep his eyes open as he watched the body of his father climb out of the glass coffin. The singer’s stomach started to roll, and he felt like he was going to vomit at any moment. “Th-that ain’t m-m’ Da’, ya sick fuck!” Piers ground out.   
  
Rose sighed, shaking his head, “I give you an opportunity to say your final goodbyes and you squander it? Pathetic.” The ex-chairman looked to Zack’s body. “Eternatus, it’s time for you to leave that body and take your new one.” For a moment the body didn’t move. Rose looked rather irritated, “Stupid pokemon…” he growled hitting a button on a remote he suddenly pulled from his pocket.   
  
The body didn’t budge or even flinch, and Rose’s face paled. Piers then realized his headache was easing up. He looked up at “Zack”, watching him carefully. “Zack” turned and sucker-punched Rose then. The ex-chairman easily fell to the ground. “I will never bend to your will,  _ human _ .” He snarled watching as Rose moved to pull a gun. He kicked it out of the man’s hand before also kicking him hard in the ribs. “Zack” moved over to Piers, getting him free of his bonds before he strolled over to the console and destroyed it.    
  
The body moved back in front of the coffin before Eternatus released his control on it. Piers was ready to go and grab the body he spent a whole year searching for, ready to finally bury his dad, but the body didn’t fall and his eyes widened. “D-Da’?”   
  
Zack smirked with what strength his emaciated body had left, though the expression fell when Rose piped up. “How the  _ fuck  _ are you still alive?! I shot you!  _ Multiple times _ !” He snarled out.    
  
Zack turned to look at Rose, “Shut th’ fuck up, can't ya bloody see 'm tryin' t' 'ave a 'eart t' 'eart w' m' Baby boi ya fuckin' tosser?!” Strength waning, he started slowly sinking to the ground, and slipping into unconsciousness. “I lived, Bitch! Get over it ya fuckin' wanker.” He got out before collapsing to the ground.    
  
“Da’!” Piers sprinted over to Zack, scooping him up. As he turned to bolt out the door, Leon burst through it with Raihan and Guzma. Tears sprung to Piers’s eyes and all three men jumped into action.    
  
“Rai, take Piers out and to the hospital, Guzma and I will handle Rose.” He cracked his knuckles as he walked past the singer.    
  
Guzma put his hand on the rockstar’s shoulder and guided him to the Dragon tamer, “I’ll make sure Lee gets to the hospital, go!”   
  
Raihan wrapped his arm around Piers’s waist, quickly leading him out of the room and back through the staircases, finding a hidden elevator to take them back up and out of the Vault. Once outside, he quickly let Flygon out of his Pokeball, getting Piers and his dad onto the pokemon’s back before flying quickly to the nearest hospital.    
  
Once landed, the Dragon Tamer helped the singer down off the Pokemon’s back, watching him hold his father’s body as he sprinted into the hospital. The moment he passed the sliding doors that led inside, Piers was surrounded by nurses and he quickly handed over Zack to one of the nurses talking to him. He watched them take him back while a singular nurse asked him questions about his dad. When she was done, he was directed to the waiting room.   
  
Piers paced back and forth, worrying the hem of his top with one hand, fiddling with the charm on his choker with his free hand. He could feel Raihan watching him with worry. He ignored it… his dad was alive.   
  
**_His dad was alive..._ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far~


	5. Worries of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers worried over his dad, and what he'll think... but a dad is always a dad in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like this to be a bit more heart wrenching, please go check out my other fic in this series titled, A Little Less Sixteen Candles!

With how much Piers was pacing in the Waiting Room, you’d think he’d have worn out the floor under his feet. Raihan tried a few times to get the rockstar to sit with him but the shorter male was having none of that. Running his hands over his face, the singer let out a nervous exhale. They’d been waiting here for a few hours now with nothing. Piers couldn’t remember the last time his anxiety and nerves were this  _ bad _ .    
  
The fact that his dad-- one of the buffest men he’d know when he was a kid-- was so emaciated to the point he looked like a skeleton wearing skin didn’t help how worried the rockstar felt. He’d tried to reassure himself multiple times that the doctors were just probably doing what they could to get him stabilized and to a normal level with his blood pressure and other things. He was so lost in his many thoughts and worries he couldn’t remember when Guzma and Leon had gotten to the Hospital.    
  
In fact, what made him realize they were even there was when he turned around to walk the other way in his pacing, he ran straight into Leon’s chest. Before he could even mutter an apology, the ex-champ had wrapped his arms around the singer, hugging him and rubbing his back. That’s when it happened. When finally everything just all came crashing down on Piers, and he turned into a sobbing mess in Leon’s arms.    
  
Leon was so patient with him, as he sobbed at first but then progressed into spouting all his worries and fears. How he felt his dad probably would never forgive him, how he should have done more, how Marnie probably would have turned out so much better had their dad been there. His ranting and mumbling caused Guzma and Raihan to hug him as well and that just cause a whole new flood of tears.    
  
Piers started voicing more of his worries. He told them about how he thought Zack would be disappointed in him for how far Spikemuth had fallen in his absence. How he’d lost the flat to Rose and how Jaxon currently owned it, and if his dad found out he’d probably be upset with him for being a failure. The singer feared that out of everything, his dad would dislike his music and singing the most. Piers’s music was Punk heavy, where his dad’s music was heavy Metal. He’d already gotten backlash when he first started about not following his dad’s footsteps.   
  
All of the musician’s pains, worries, and anxieties came out to his lovers. Every little thing he was afraid would happen. Piers was thankful for how patient all three of them had been with him, letting him dissolve into a mess right in front of them and not judge him for it. It felt like a long time as Leon, Raihan, and Guzma gently talked him down. Every fear he threw at them, one of them would prove him wrong, or reassure him that it wouldn’t happen.    
  
As Piers finally got to a calm point, a doctor walked over to the four of them. “Piers?” The singer wiped at his now red, puffy eyes and nodded to the doctor. The man smiled gently, “Your father is stable now, but very weak. I know you’re going to want to stay overnight with him, so we’ve already set up a bed for you. There are enough chairs and room on the bed for all four of you to stay with your dad if all want. The cafeteria is also open to you when you need food and drinks.” The doctor turned then, “If you will follow me…” He started walking.    
  
Piers was the first to step up next to the man, asking if he could know everything that was currently wrong with his dad. With the list that the doctor gave him, the singer wouldn’t be shocked if it was  _ everything _ . Zack was not only emaciated but dehydrated and starving on top of that. His blood sugar levels were high as was his blood pressure. His heart rate had been pretty high but the doctor told Piers that they had successfully gotten it lowered to a normal rate. Zack’s sodium, potassium, and hemoglobin were all low. He had suffered from pleurisy but the doctors had acted fast enough to fix that. The doctor honestly was surprised none of Zack’s muscles had atrophied.   
  
All of this was so much on Piers, his worrying coming back tenfold. When the doctor opened the door to admit them in, the singer was the first to scurry in and settle in the chair set right next to his dad’s hospital bed. He gently took Zack’s hand in his own, petting gently. “‘M sorry Da’... sorry I didn’t find ya sooner…” he whispered softly.    
  
Leon, Raihan, and Guzma watched him for a moment before they came in and took the other free chairs. The doctor silently closed the door, leaving the four men in the quiet of the room. Piers muttered softly to his dad, low enough that his lovers couldn’t hear, but they knew what he was saying. All three men moved their chairs closer to the singer’s, reaching out to pet and hold him. The rockstar basked in the comfort they offered, closing his eyes but never letting his dad’s hand go.   
  
As the days ticked by, Piers barely moved from his spot. Leon was the first to notice that the singer wasn’t caring for himself in any way, not even eating or keeping hydrated. He was too preoccupied making sure his dad was okay to even tend to himself. While the rockstar was sleeping one night, Leon got Raihan’s and Guzma’s attentions. He explained to them what he’d been noticing as the week had gone by.    
  
“So… what do ya want us to do?” Guzma asked.   
  
“See if you can’t encourage him to take a small break to at least clean himself.” Leon then looked to Raihan, “you’re on drink duty, make sure he stays hydrated. I’ll try to make sure he eats  _ something _ . We don’t want him in a bed next to his dad because he was careless.” The ex-champ watched the two other men nod in agreement.    
  
What no one noticed was the slight twitch to Zack’s pointer finger. While he appeared unconscious, he really wasn’t. He could hear everything around him, including any chatter. Whoever these men were, he highly approved of them. Now if only he could do more than twitch a finger.    
  
As the following week passed, Piers would slowly notice how subtly Guzma got him to take small breaks to shower and change his clothes. He’d notice when Raihan would hand him a water bottle, or more like he’d pressed the damned cold thing against the back of his neck and tease him. Then he’d notice when Leon would bring him food. The ex-champ had started with lighter foods, soups and such. Things that Piers didn’t pay much mind to. It was when he started getting sandwiches, curry, Alolan, and Hoenn food that Piers realized what was going on. It dawned on the singer about his own health, about how he’d been neglecting it accidentally.    
  
It was then that he really realized just how much he loved Leon, Raihan and Guzma. He loved Guzma  _ just as much  _ as he did the other two. He’d have to talk about that with them when this was all over. The musician shifted as he started eating the udon in his hands, made by Kabu himself, and stared at his lovers, making sure they were eating too. But Piers didn’t need to worry about that, they could handle themselves and him apparently.    
  
Zack was making progress, his finger twitch upgrading to a hand twitch. But he heard Piers and the others in the room discussing a pokemon battle. His son was saying that if he had to cancel it, he would. To Piers, his dad was more important than getting petty revenge against some guy named Jaxon.  **_Jaxon_ ** . Zack made sure to lock that name into his brain. The way some of the other men argue with Piers that this could mean dangerous things. Things that made Zack’s stomach flip and skin crawl. He  **_had_ ** to heal faster, dammit!   
  
As another week passed, the singer started to think it’d be better to cancel his battle against Jaxon, no matter what happened. While his boyfriends were out-- Leon and Raihan had noticed Piers’s change in demeanor with Guzma and they’d talked… he was now boyfriend status-- Piers opened his phone and called Jaxon. He only had a week left, he didn’t think he could train his pokemon in that time and be ready for the battle.   
  
Jaxon sounded like an  _ ass _ , Zack decided. It sounded like he might get along with Rose pretty well… which just meant he wanted to punch this guy in the face.    
  
“I’m sorry Piers but if you cancel the match, you  **_forfeit_ ** . If you forfeit, then I own you and you have to leave anyone dating you. That’s just the rules and what it means for you to be mine again.” Zack could  **_hear_ ** the abusive dripping from this guy’s voice. “You know, I always  **_knew_ ** you’d come back to me, sweetheart.” The man cooed.   
  
“I--” Piers started, ready to yell angrily at Jaxon, but froze in place.    
  
“Ya listen ‘ere, an’ ya listen well  **_bellend_ ** \-- Piers ain’t forfeitin’ an’ he ain’t ever gonna b’ yers again! If a bloody fuckin’ battle ‘as t’ prove that so ya get yer loony ‘ead outta ‘is arse for good, then so be it! He’ll b’ there an’ he’ll stomp yer fuckin’ face into th’ field, tosser!” Zack hung up the phone, tossing it back at his son who was still staring.    
  
“Well, I ain’t a hundred percent, but I bet th’ doc will let me go ‘ome in a few days… an’ then we can begin th’ ‘ardcore trainin’ we need t’ do’ so ya can squash this fucker.” Zack grinned at Piers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a chapter for two different fics today, sorry I've been taking so long to update this one! Hope you guys still enjoy!


	6. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack finally takes in Piers and realizes that a lot more time has passed than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to what it's titled. [ Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd ](https://youtu.be/DPL_SV3n7IU) click the link if you'd like to listen along as you read :)

Zack had been so focused on dealing with this absolute fuck named Jaxon, he hadn’t taken the time to really look at Piers. Take in how his son looked.   
  
He looked  _ so much  _ older.   
  
And so, so  _ tired _ .   
  
Arceus  _ fuck _ .   
  
How much bloody time had passed?!   
  
The metalhead felt his blood boil. He felt anger bubble in his chest. It started to build and build.    
  
Just… how many years had he missed because of Rose?   
  
As he stewed in his own anger, he felt a light touch on his upper arm. Blue eyes looked over and locked with teal ones. Zack saw the worry and distress in them. “Da’....?”    
  
The slight deepness to Piers’s voice was more apparent now that the ex-gym leader had seen just how much older his son was. It took Zack a moment for his brain to catch up, then even longer for him to finally answer his son, “Piers--” He was cut off at the sight of two teens walking into the hospital room. For the metalhead, it was like time had stopped as he took the two in.    
  
♪ _ So, so you think you can tell… Heaven from Hell.♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ That purple hair was unmistakable, even considering he’d only seen it a few times in passing. And the girl…   
  
♪ _ Blue skies from pain…♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ Zack had to close his eyes, hands balling into fists as he tried to calm himself.    
  
Marnie and Hop looked just as worn out as Piers at the current moment.    
  
They hid it better though.   
  
♪ _ Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell?♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ Hop’s family had always been pretty good at hiding the pain behind that cheery smile. _   
_ _   
_ When he reopened his eyes, Zack went still. His eyes landed on the two men new to the room, and he recognized them right off the bat. That picture Piers had sent him however many years ago flashed in his mind. The three of them with their different curries.    
  
Raihan and Leon had matured into fine men.   
  
Even if the telltale signs of stress and pain rested in their eyes.   
  
♪ _ Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?♪ _   
  
The tiredness very apparent in Piers was nearly just as apparent in the other two men. They’d been through so much and yet… yet here they stood. This had to be all Rose’s fault, it always was from day one of him meeting that son of a bitch. Zack did all he could to keep calm.    
  
♪ _ Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change?♪ _   
  
He couldn’t help his eyes continuously trailing back to his son. The pain and hurt and worry… all of the emotions there in those teal eyes weren’t done by one person. The bags under his eyes weren’t done just by Rose. If he had to take a guess, Jaxon had a hand in shaping Piers into who he was now.    
  
♪ _ Did you exchange a walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?♪ _   
  
The metalhead let out a shaky frustrated breath and found his thoughts drifting to his late wife.    
  
♪ _ How I wish, how I wish you were here...♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ His thoughts immediately snapped away from Arabella. Zack’s brain just now realizing there was one person missing from this rather large group in his hospital room. “Where’s--” He’d started when he froze at the sight of another man walking into the room. He  _ knew _ this man… granted he’d been a kid last he’d seen him.   
  
“Hey, hope I ain’t interrupting anything…” The guy smirked, “Good to see he’s awake now, Piers.” he turned to look at the three men, “So, you guys kept talking about this one guy you all knew--”   
  
♪ _ We’re just two lost souls--♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ “-- and I kept thinking his name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t really put my finger on  _ why _ .”   
  
_ ♪--swimming in a fish bowl--♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ “So after a bit of talking, I figured it out…” the man cut off as the door opened again.    
  
_ ♪--Year after year.♪ _   
  
Zack felt everything stop the moment tan skin and blonde hair came into his vision. “ _ Rowan… _ ” He breathed out.    
  
♪ _ Running over the same old ground, and how we found the same old fears...♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ Those ocean blue eyes locked with Zack’s stormy blues, and the metalhead could see the years of pain and suffering and most importantly, the  _ relief _ and utter  _ love _ at seeing his lover still alive.    
  
♪ _ Wish you were here.♪ _ _   
_ _   
_ Zack shoved himself into fully sitting up just as Rowan rushed past those in the room to tackle the metalhead in probably the tightest hug he ever received in his life. The ex-gym leader was never one to cry, he liked to think he was tough enough to deal with a lot of shit. But this? No one could fault him as his shoulder shook and he sobbed openly against the other man’s shoulder. While to Zack, it felt like mere seconds passed, the look-- the emotions-- in Rowan’s eyes told him everything he should be feeling.    
  
They told him exactly how many years had passed.   
  
The answer had been  _ too many. _   
  
The hold Rowan had on him told him just how much he’d missed Zack. Even he was crying, and while the Alolan man had been nearly as tough as Zack, he wore his emotions more on his sleeve. The sobs that tore through Rowan’s throat told the story of Zack being gone long enough for him to have grieved. Enough to feel pain upon seeing the metalhead again.   
  
Zack couldn’t tell how long they’d sat there like that before Rowan pulled back. The Alolan rested his forehead against Zack’s, his long braided hair over his left shoulder, his hands cupping the ex gym leader’s cheeks. “You’re alive… I can’t believe you’re alive… you’re here… Arceus, Zack, I love you. Never leave me alone like that again.” He whispered in a hushed voice, speaking quickly.    
  
“I promise ‘d never ‘ave done that in th’ first place if I ‘ad a choice, Row. I luv ya too, ya fuckin’ bellend. I ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon, I promise.” He whispered back, trying to soothe the other man. As much as he didn’t want to break their little romantic bubble, Zack really had to know…   
  
“Jus’ ‘ow long ‘ave I been  _ gone _ ?”   
  
Piers and Marnie both spoke up then, “Ten years…” he muttered softly.   
  
_ Ten years…  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I ‘ave a  __ lot o’ time t’ try an’ make up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short, it was giving me some issues writing it.


	7. Resettling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack comes home from the Hospital... and some things never change.

A few days later and Zack was back home, being released from the hospital earlier than expected. He had gained some of his muscle mass back and the doctors were stump at how quickly he healed. The physical therapy had helped, of course, and Zack was still doing it, but he swore it was probably because of his connection to Eternatus for so long that he healed so fast. Piers didn’t really like the thought of that.    
  
It had taken the metalhead some time to really adjust to the flat again. It was the same but also not. Walls were different colors, though the couch remained the same. Piers’s room now had many guitars, an electric keyboard, music equipment, and a bigger bed. Marnie’s room was darker in color, her old toys and crib gone, replaced with a canopy bed and a hoard of-- did Piers make her plushies? Zack felt his heart clench at the knowledge.   
  
While his kids’ rooms had changed, two rooms remained the same. The kitchen… and his room. It looked untouched, well it would if dust and cobwebs were present but neither was. Everything was in its proper place. His guitar, his belt-turned mic stand, and microphone. The bed was made the same as the day he left to meet Rowan for lunch. Stepping into the room made it feel like none of the stuff that happened so long ago… did.    
  
The metalhead had to remind himself that this wasn’t the next day, that the world had gone on without him and his lover and kids were both much older now. He sat on the edge of his bed, hands resting in his lap. He felt the bed dip as Rowan sat beside him.    
  
“Feels like it never happened when you sit in here, huh?” The Alolan man asked him. Zack nodded softly, his eyes dragging over his belongings. That’s when he realized something missing in the room. Without a word, he stood up and walked to his dresser. The envelope with money and the note for himself… he looked at Piers, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.    
  
“‘ey… did ya…?” He watched his son nod. Piers walked over to him and touched the empty spot.    
  
“There were a lot o’ days I jus’ wanted t’ use th’ money t’ ‘elp me an’ Marns survive, but I never did. Didn’t think usin’ it for ourselves would honor yer memory.” The rockstar muttered.    
  
“If ya ‘ad used it, I wouldn’t ‘ave ever faulted ya for it.” he reached up and pet Piers’s hair before he ushered him away and out, beckoning Rowan to follow. He closed the door, deciding he’d take time in his bedroom later. The metalhead ushered them back to the living room where Raihan, Leon, Guzma, Marnie, and Hop sat and waited. “‘M assumin’ m’ team is in the nursery room, tendin’ t’ th’ baby pokemon?”   
  
“Yea, I didn’t wanna free ‘em and I didn’t wanna use ‘em either.” The singer admitted to his dad. Zack ruffled his hair with a slight smirk, Piers huffing as he tried to fix his hair.    
  
The metalhead sighed as he leaned against the wall then, crossing his arms. “So, yer pokemon battle is comin’ up real soon. Not enough time t’ train yer pokemon for long. ‘ave ya chosen yer team yet?” he asked. Piers nodded, letting his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. His dad rubbed his chin in thought, sizing up his team. “Ya mentioned this guy uses Fairy Types? Yer Obstagoon, Noibat, an’ Malamar are gonna ‘ave a ‘ard time o’ it. Sylveon will be evenly matched… Surprised ya ‘ave a Sylveon, thought it’d b’ an Umbreon.”   
  
“I  _ wanted  _ an Umbreon, but I was datin’ Lee at th’ time an’ th’ Eevee imprinted on us both. Lee can’t ‘elp bein’ so luvin’, so I expected a Sylveon.” Piers explained, listening to his dad chuckle.    
  
“You know, if it were me, that would have happened to Rowan and I too. He’s jus’ too luvin’.” he grinned teasingly at the Alolan man, watching him blush and roll his eyes. “Anyways, Yer Toxtricity is gonna ‘ave advantage, thanks t’ Fairy bein’ weak t’ poison types.” The metalhead kneeled then, “What’s this? Littens legal now?” Zack reached out the gently rub Slash’s ear.   
  
“Yea, thanks t’ Lee. He’s doin’ ‘is best to make a lot of illegal Pokemon, legal.” the singer muttered.   
  
“I’m surprised ya ‘ave ‘im in yer team, why not an Incineroar? Or try t’ evolve th’ cute bugger?” His dad stopped, noticing the look on his son’s face.   
  
Guzma spoke up then, “Slash is a rescue that I gave Piers a few years ago. He was barely as big as my palm. The poor thing was put in a bag and thrown into the water to drown. I saved him but quickly found out he’ll never evolve because of his trauma.” He explained.    
  
Zack nodded, “I see. So he’s full grown? Must be a really strong Litten… an’ ‘m guessin’ yer ‘opin’ Bitchboy is gonna make th’ mistake o’ thinkin’ Slash is a dark type?” He watched Piers nod and he smiled, “Must be a really powerful Litten then.” He straightened as he stood back up. “Alright, caller yer Malamar back.” He watched his son raise his brow before calling his Malamar back into its Pokeball.    
  
Zack whistled, the nursery door opening as his Hydreigon sped over to him. The Pokemon nearly tackled him, the rest of his team also rushing out of the room to hug him. The metalhead laughed heartily, petting each of them, “We’ll ‘ave our reunion in jus’ a moment, guys. I promise.” He smiled at them, “Hetfield…” He pointed to the empty spot on Piers’s team. His Hydreigon nodded and moved to the spot.   
  
“D-Da’ are ya  _ sure _ ? Hetfield is dark an’ dragon…” he muttered.    
  
Zack nodded to him, “yea, ‘m sure. I want ‘im there if only for th’ intimidation factor. Jaxon is gonna learn t’ not fuck w’ ya ever again.” He smirked at him. “Besides, Hetfield knows Flash Canon an’ Blech… both o’ which are super effective against Fairy. So I think yer team is a bit more well rounded. Though, what moves ‘ave ya got Slash trained with that ‘as ya so confident?”   
  
“I know Dragon is weak an’ Fire ain’t exactly super effective… but he knows Thrash, Flare Blitz an’ Overheat. I was tryin’ t’ teach ‘im Outrage, but I ain’t ever been that good w’ Dragon Types…” Piers muttered.    
  
“Wow, those are really powerful moves! Outrage huh? We could step out behind the flat an’ teach ‘im if ya want. In fact, I can get Den Adel, m’ Noivern, t’ show ‘im ‘ow s’done.” he nodded. Turning to talk to his Noivern, he paused, seeing she wasn’t behind him anymore. “Den Ad--” He cut off, as he noticed Piers’s little Noibat was missing too. He started to address Piers only to find him smiling gently at the ceiling.    
  
Zack’s brows knit before he looked up. His expression softened before he asked, “Was yer Noibat a rescue too?”   
  
“Yea, the poor thing lost his mum cause someone wanted to hurt Piers,” Leon said in response.   
  
“Arceus, people are bloody cruel. Well, when they’re done bondin’ we’ll teach Outrage t’ both Slash and…?” The metalhead didn’t know the name of the Noibat.   
  
“Synyster.” Piers told him.   
  
“Synyster. Ya always did know th’ best names t’ give yer pokemon.” Zack smiled and stretched his back. He turned his attention to the last door down the hall, staring for a bit. He was honestly surprised that there had been no interruption as per normal. It made him wonder if  _ they  _ sensed he was back. If  _ they _ were being considerate for once.    
  
_ Hah, if they’re bein’ considerate, then Piers ‘as done somethin’ I could never d’… an’ that’s taught th’ bloody bellends some fuckin’ manners.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The metalhead shook his head and headed to the kitchen, “Ya blokes hungry? I feel like cookin’.”    
  
“Ya sure ya should Da’? Ya ain’t a hundred percent jus’ yet.” Piers got up and tried to coax him into sitting on the couch.   
  
Zack opened his mouth to respond but Marnie had gotten up-- and really he wasn’t used to her being so much older… so much taller-- and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit, “Piers is right, why don’t ya relax an’ let us handle it?” she asked softly.   
  
Chuckling, the metalhead sighed exasperatedly. “Alright, fine. ‘ll relax, but ‘m makin’ dinner next time, dammit.” He smirked as Piers and Marnie walked into the kitchen, Rowan sitting beside him.    
  
“They really care about you, you know?” The Alolan smiled at him.   
  
Zack intertwined their fingers and gave Rowan’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. with me juggling five fics now, I'll try to make sure this one gets updated more!


End file.
